voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Kispune
Kispune is one of the nine regions that makes up Akarv in New Voldrania, and is the only one to be considered a formal archipelago. Located off the north-eastern shore of Whudes, Kispune is a small but wealthy region. It is one of the four regions that border Llysos, a border that was determined after years of negotiation between the two nations that ultimately split the islands of the archipelago in half. History Kispune was not initially settled by Akarv when they arrived in New Voldrania. While the region was scarcely populated, there was some Llysian interest surrounding some of the islands, so when the Akarvians did finally arrive it caused some tensions between the two nations. The two were eventually able to work out a border agreement in the region, and soon after Kispune was recognized as a formal region in the nation. Soon after its legitimization as a region, Khan Corporation began construction of a Hotel in the regions main island, boasting a beautiful coastal experience. At the same time, private investors began work on the construction of a university on the regions second largest island, Barnora. Barnora University, as it would come to be known, quickly earned a reputation as one of the nations largest, most prestigious, and most expensive schools. Geography Akarvian Geography}} Kispune is comprised of eight islands of varying size, shape, and resources. The primary island, which the region is named after, is by far the largest and is primarily mountainous with a small flattened peninsula on its northern end. Most other islands are flat and unforrested, with the exception of one southern island with a light oak forest. Economy Akarvian Economy}} At face value, Kispune's largest industry is based in fishing. Kispune produces approximately 35% of the nations fish supply, but despite this the largest industry in the nation is, by far, leisure and tourism. This industry is primarily built around the regions two largest businesses: The Khan Resort and Barnora University. Painstaking efforts have been taken by smaller businesses and the Khan Corporation itself to build a tourism industry around the hotel, while others have made efforts to accomodate the wealthy students coming into Barnora University. Infrastructure Akarvian Infrastructure}} Due to the unusually high amount of private wealthy interests in the region, Kispune has access to most of its desired resources, despite its general lack of resources or resource production. As such, there is no singular architectural style or material in the region. Due to the fact that the region is made up of islands, travel by boat is the most common means of transportation. There is a single small airport on the main island, but for the most part sea vessels are used to travel between islands and towards the mainland. Anyone who wishes to travel further away typically charters a ship from the islands to the Norokar civilian airport. See Also *Akarv *New Voldrania *Akarvian History *Akarvian Government *Akarvian Military *Akarvian Culture *Crime and Law Enforcement in Akarv *Education in Akarv *Health in Akarv *Magic in Akarv *Notable Businesses (Akarv) *Notable Akarvians Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv